1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for shining shoes, and in particular to an apparatus for shining shoes in which an oil shoe polish containing 5˜20 volume % of an oil ingredient is substantially coated on a shoe surface by using a rotating sponge and is maintained for a certain time period under a high temperature environment of above 60° C. by introducing a heat wind, so that it is possible to obtain an excellent shoe shining effect similar to that of a manual shoe shining work or a higher shoe shining effect than the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when shoes are dirty, a user might look dirty hurting ones dignity and others might hurt. In particular, when the surfaces of shoes are not protected by a shoe polish, the shoes might look defective and might not be waterproof, so the lifespan of shoes decrease.
When the shoes are coated by using a shoe polish, the shoes shine. In the past, the shoe shining work is almost performed by a manual work.
In recent years, an apparatus for shining shoes is developed for automatically shining shoes and is conveniently used. A liquid shoe polish is coated on the shoes, and a hair brush rotating at a high speed repeatedly makes a friction for thereby shining the shines.
The above conventional apparatus might provide a convenience and economic benefit, but the shining effect of shoes is bad, so that a user is not satisfied.
In view of the above problems, a liquid shoe polish is simply made by melting a solid shoe polish, which is widely used for a manual shoe shining work, by using ethyl alcohol and water, with the composition of the solid shoe shining polish being formed of wax (shining agent) and polymer emulsion and pigment. The shoe shining polish is coated on the surfaces of shoes, and a friction work is repeatedly performed by means of a hair brush rotating at a high speed, so that the shoe shining polish is uniformly coated on the shoes, but the shining quality is very bad.
Comparing to when shining by a manual work, even when a friction is repeatedly performed by using a shoe brush, it is impossible to enhance a shining effect, so the shining effect is bad.
In Korea, almost men consider that shining shoes do matter, and the preference of the shoe shining is determined depending on the shining degree of shoes. So, a poor shining effect of shoes means that a corresponding shoe shining apparatus does not have enough effects.
The method for obtaining a higher shining effect in the course of manual work is performed in such a manner that a shoe shining polish is uniformly coated on the surfaces of shoes by using a shoe brush, and the coated surfaces of the shoes are repeatedly rubbed by using a certain cloth. It is possible to perform the above work by using a machine, but it is almost impossible to manufacture such a machine for uniformly rubbing every corner of the shoes, and it takes long for shining shoes.